


Stamina

by GrandHighPriestess



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandHighPriestess/pseuds/GrandHighPriestess
Summary: Following a small patrol across the city, Jem and Will find themselves outside in a special place of theirs.





	

The demon burst into ichor and disappeared. Jem looked over at his parabatai who was currently grinning like a fool. Will always got so excited when they went on a hunt and tonight was no exception. He bounded over to Jem like a puppy. Jem reached his hand out and Will took it. The boys started walking back to the Institute.

“Jem, did you see that? I sliced that thing up before it could turn around.”

“Yes, Will, I saw.” Jem smirked. Will raised their hands to his lips and gently kissed Jem’s hand. Jem caught a startled gasp in his throat before it could make its way out of his mouth. He sometimes forgot that with the glamour no one could see them.  They continued holding hands until they could see the Institute. They walked a little farther down and Jem sighed, already missing the feeling of Will’s hand in his. Jem found himself needing something to distract him from the lack of the other boy’s hand. The only thing he could think of then was Will himself.

Jem watched the boy slightly ahead of himself. He studied how the black mess of hair on his head was getting just a bit too long. He watched to see if there was even a hint of limp or some issue he might be able to remedy. Jem was so caught up in the beautiful movements of the boy to realize that he had stopped. He stopped a second too late and crashed into Will.

“I can’t seem to get ladies or gentlemen away from me, can I?” Will smirked against Jem’s head. Jem blushed a furious red.

“Will?” Jem whispered, still leaning against his parabatai. He was half tempted to wrap around the boy and kiss him until morning came.

“Yes Jem?” Will replied, standing them up.

“Could we um, go out back?” Jem asked rather nervously.

“Oh, by the angel James! I thought you would never ask.” Will then nearly dragged Jem through the yard of the Institute to a place they called “out back”. Out Back is a secret spot along the back perimeter of the Institute. It is completely hidden from the view of all Institute windows and balconies, he boys had made sure of that for nearly a month straight. They placed themselves inside the cocoon of shrubbery and trees. It was roomy enough for them to both lay flat, completely stretched out, and have room on all sides and tall enough for them to stand without needing to bend over.

Once inside Jem dropped his hat and walking stick just by the entrance and nearly tackled Will. Will left his weapons by the entrance as well and was desperately trying to roll so he was on top of Jem. Jem had him pinned and was kissing and nipping at Will’s sweet, compliant lips. Jem finally allowed Will a spot to take control by moving his hands from their place on Will’s wrists to weave themselves into Will’s black hair. Will laid his full weight on top of the other boy, his hips paired with Jem’s and his arms going under Jem’s shoulders to tangle in his silver hair.

Jem gasped at the force with which his back slammed into the ground. Will took that moment to slip his tongue all the way inside Jem’s mouth. Jem shivered and whimpered against his parabatai’s mouth.  Will had an excellent way of turning Jem into a melting mess without doing much more than kissing him or speaking to him. He was doing it right now. Will moved his lips in a way that was powerful but gentle enough to not be enforcing or painful. It was a dance that excited and confused Jem. He tried his best to follow along but he usually didn’t do so well. While Jem became lost in the taunting kisses from Will that left him breathless, he found his way again by running his hand along the muscles of Will’s body.

Jem slipped his fingers under Will’s rucked up shirt. The skin he felt there was soft and warm and he continued to run his hands up the boy’s back, tracing the outlines of muscle and scarring he found there. Above him, Will shuddered. After a few minutes they detached from one another, gasping and their foreheads touching.

“My, my Jem. Aren’t we eager tonight?” Will teased. His breath ghosted across Jem’s skin, leaving goose bumps behind.

“You hardly know the half of it.” Jem whispered. He tucked his head into the crook of Will’s neck and kissed and licked hastily at the area. Will shuddered again and made a small noise in the back of his throat.

“I believe I do.” Will chuckled. He bit at Jem’s earlobe and rolled his hips, creating a spark of pleasure that zapped through Jem’s body. Jem went rigid as Will began to grind against the pale boy. Jem thumped his head into the ground and let out a low moan, unaware of his own hips moving along with Will’s to create a beautiful friction. 

“G-god, Will. S-stop.” Jem cried, feeling both of their dicks coming to life. Jem felt an urge within himself take a hold of him. Jem had to fight with himself to not spring into action and strip them both.

“Why?” Will’s hips only ground faster and harder into Jem’s, Will had a look about him. Jem let out a loud moan, his fingers digging into Will’s back, and his vision whiting for a second. Jem tried hard to still his hips, to get Will off of him. He was _not_ going to do anything like this tonight. He only wanted to share a kiss and cuddle, this was a tad more intimate than he had planned on. But then again, he had Will to himself.

“You a-are exciting m-me!”  Jem was panting by now.

“Well I sure hope so.” Will huffed and looked down at Jem’s pleading eyes. He did stop moving his hips and his face became cross with worry. Will sat up and rolled off Jem. Jem sat up as well and watched Will. “Jem is something wrong?”

“I don’t know Will.” Jem leaned over and put his head in Will’s lap. He also placed a hand on his own swelling dick, rubbing small circles on the fabric of his trousers. Jem truly wasn’t sure what he was trying or wanting to do.

“Do you want me to help you?” Will moved his hand and gently pushed Jem’s aside. Will then slipped his hand _into_ Jem’s pants. He was touching Jem fully now, no clothes separated Will’s hand and Jem’s dick.

“ _Yeeesss._ ” Jem hissed. He reached to free Will of his clothes. Will removed his hand and allowed Jem to strip him. Jem took in the beautiful creature that sat in front of him. Lean muscle lie just under the beautiful skin of a warrior. Will was leaned back on his heels, exposing the swollen length between his legs. Jem couldn’t help staring, was it even possible for a person to be that breath-takingly gorgeous? The moon light gave his skin a glow that stole Jem’s heart.

“Jem, please, you’re staring.” Will smiled. “Have you never seen me?” Of course Jem had seen Will before, just never _this much_ of him. It was quite common for the boys to change around each other after a hunt. But Jem had never seen any part of Will where his briefs usually occupied.

“I… sorry, it’s just… you.” Jem stutters.

“Well, I would like to partake in staring as well. No need to be a tease.” Will reached forward and pulled on Jem’s collar. When Will’s skin touched Jem’s neck he shivered and leaned into the touch. Will moved and sat in Jem’s lap. Jem looked up at him as Will slowly unbuttoned Jem’s waistcoat and shirt. He kissed down Jem’s jaw and neck with each button. Jem tilted his head back, one had supporting himself on the ground and the other wrapped around Will, his right hand tangled in Will’s hair.

With his top off and thrown to the side, Jem lays back, letting the moon light wash over him. Will’s hands brush over Jem’s chest. Jem closes his eyes, arms splayed around him, enjoying Will kissing his hips. Jem feels Will’s pinkies slip under the waistband of his trousers. Will traps Jem’s mouth in his own and swallows the little sighs Jem releases. Jem runs his hands along the scarred skin of Will’s back and traces a hand down his leg, feeling Will groan into his mouth. They detach long enough to free Jem of his trousers and the pale boy slams Will into the ground, kissing him frantically. Jem’s tongue darts out to taste Will. He is salty and warm.

Will gives Jem a look and the next few minutes are a blur. The next thing Jem knows is that Will is seated on his lap, Jem’s cock buried up inside him. Jem reaches down and wraps a hand around Will’s cock as he begins a slow but steady pace bouncing up and down.

“God Will, you look amazing, nnnnh.” Jem kisses Will’s chest then bites down on the sweet skin there. Will groans and speeds up, his dick jumping in Jem’s hand and leaking pre-cum. Jem was close, not incredibly but he was getting there, Will twisting and bouncing up and down was making it hard to focus. Jem was trying to focus on how Will looked when he was in this particular position. He was trying to memorize how flushed he got when Jem ran his tongue in circles around Will’s nipples. Will swirls his hips in just a way that causes Jem’s dick to throb and he loses whatever had been holding him upright.

Jem falls to his back, suddenly overcome with pleasure, and Will follows him down by planting kisses along the sensitive skin lining Jem’s ribs. Jem is slowly reduced to a moaning mess, weakly moving his hips up and down to match Will’s pace, which was starting to become jerky and uneven. Jem watched as Will undid himself, his voice a thick Welsh mess of “Jem” and “fuck” that was repeated with increasing volume. Will found Jem’s lips and worshipped them, his hair tickling Jem’s face. Jem locked a hand in Will’s hair, holding him down and swallowing the moans that flowed from his parabatai’s mouth. A moment later, when Jem had bit rather savagely at Will’s shoulder and drawn blood, Will came and yelled loud enough for Jem to worry someone had heard. As Will emptied between their bodies and his rhythm slowed, Jem gripped tight to him. Jem was so overcome with pleasure that it was starting to hurt. He kissed and sucked and rocked his hips, trying desperately to finish and not having much luck with the half-limp body on him.

“ _Will_.” He hissed, biting Will’s earlobe, “Will, please.” Jem was almost beyond words, almost unable to do much besides whine and thrust his hips. Will, knowing his parabatai as he did, clenched his muscles and wretched Jem’s arms above his head. Jem laid there, utterly at mercy to Will, and felt him bite along his side. Will’s tongue traced the black marks on Jem’s body. Jem became breathless within seconds and did little to fight against Will’s hold as he came, shooting into Will. Jem arched his back and cursed quite fluently in Mandarin.

Jem went limp as well when he finished, breathing hard and eyes heavy. Will released his arms and kissed him awake. Jem eventually sat up and watched as Will began to dress himself again. He reached out and Will took his hands, pulling him up and dressing him. The boys gathered the rest of their things and walked back into the institute. When they emerged from the cover of trees a strong wind had dropped the temperature considerably.

The boys stumbled back numbly into the Institute. When the doors shut, Sophie was standing there.

“Welcome back Masters Jem and Will. Would you like some tea?”

“No thank you Sophie. We were just on our way to retire.” Jem smiled and ushered Will through the Institute and into his room. Once there they stripped and changed to nightclothes. Jem crawled into his bed first and waited for Will. Will slowly crossed over to the bed and climbed in next to Jem.

“What if she knows?” Jem whispered.

“Who? Sophie? I doubt she does, and even if she did what would she do?” Will scoffed.

“She would tell Charlotte, and then the Consul will find us.”

“I severely doubt that. Now go to sleep.”

“Alright, but I am putting my trust in you William.”

“What a horrible decision.”

“Shut it.”

“Oh alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. If you want to know about my work updates without having to go through email or logging on or searching them up on AO3, follow my twitter @GrandHighPriest, I will tweet links right as I post and may even set out polls for certain series'. I will also respond to comments and questions there as well. I hope to hear from you. ~ GHP


End file.
